Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are one of the most widely used flat panel display devices. A liquid crystal display device generally includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are respectively formed and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Images are displayed on the liquid crystal display device by generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes and thus determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light thereon.
Liquid crystal display devices may operate in a vertically aligned mode where liquid crystals are driven by using an electric field formed in a vertical direction of the substrates or in an in-plane switching mode where a lateral electric field generated alongside the substrates is used.
Liquid crystal display devices that operate in the vertically aligned mode have an excellent contrast ratio, and attempts to design various pattern electrodes have been undertaken to obtain a wide viewing angle and increase an aperture ratio.
In addition, demands for curved surface display devices have increased nowadays. In this regard, in a bending process for forming a curved surface, misalignment between pattern electrodes formed on upper and lower substrates may occur, which causes unstable texture.